Richard Buchanan
' in "Jura of the Sacred Ten"}} Hoteye (or Hoteye of the Heavenly Eyes), real name Richard, is a member of the Oración Seis, a dark guild composed of highly powerful Mages whose goal is to find Nirvana, a destructive power that was sealed away long ago.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 10He is the elder brother of Wally Buchanan. /Image_Gallery|name=Image Gallery}} Personality He seems to have an obsession with money, as well as a habit of ending his sentences with "Right?", and tends to preach out his own personal anecdotes (that were probably made on the spot) about money and riches to anyone within his vicinity, even in circumstances where it is obviously unnecessary, much to the chagrin of those present to hear him, including his own comrades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Page 8 He is almost always seen holding a book close to him. The book he holds has the Jewel symbol on it, a possible reference to his obsession with money.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Page 6 Later, Nirvana changes his personality diametrically. He became a person full of love and goodness, which does not need the money and only wants to find his only brother, Wally. History Hoteye/Richard and his brother Wally Buchanan lost their parents very young and lived on cultivating potatoes.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 67 They were presumably captured by the cult of Zeref and forced to become slaves of the Tower of Heaven.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 34 Synopsis Oración Seis arc He, along with the other Oración Seis members, promptly defeat the alliance, Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter, on their first meeting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 9-18 Brain later assigns him to look for Nirvana with Angel and Cobra.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Page 6 Later, he runs into Jura Nekis, and they fight with their Earth-based Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, Pages 4-5 They are interrupted when they spot the pillar of light from Nirvana's unsealing and Jura is conflicted between fleeing to protect Nirvana and defeating Hoteye.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 4-5 Before he can decide, Hoteye's personality suddenly switches due to the effects of Nirvana's unsealing, which results in a sweet persona with no aggression, much to Jura's confusion and bewilderment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 15-17 Nirvana changes his alignment from evil to good due to his previous ambiguity. He reveals that searching for his lost younger brother led to his obsession with money, as he believes it to be the only means of finding him. Hoteye proceeds to hug Jura and declares his wish to stop his comrades, the Oración Seis, and to teach them "the beauty of love".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 10-11 They are both later seen climbing up one of Nirvana's legs when its second stage is activated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 147, Page 16 The two encounter Lucy and Gray and Hoteye then explains that Nirvana was originally used to keep the power of Light and Dark in check and its creators never intended it to be used as Magic. Before he could elaborate, Midnight attacks after realizing Hoteye's defection. Hoteye saved the group from the attack and battled Midnight while the group proceeded.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Pages 8-15 Hoteye's unique eyesight gave him an advantage over Midnight, allowing Hoteye to overwhelm the younger Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 151, Pages 9-11 However, this proved to be an illusion since Midnight defeated Hoteye using the same lacerating ability that felled Eve Thylm and Ren Akatsuki. His prayer was to see his brother for one last time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 12-14 Later, Hoteye saved both Natsu and Jellal from Nirvana before it collapsed on itself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, Pages 6-7 In the aftermath of the battle, Hoteye was arrested by the newly reformed Magic Council, he accepted this as repentance for his past sins. Jura informed him he would take his quest of finding his brother and asked what his name was, and he told them his name was Wally Buchanan. An attendant Erza describes her encounter with Wally, a fellow former slave- Wally is safe and well, and the last time she heard from him, he was traveling around the continent. Hoteye falls to his knees and breaks into tears, thanking them. He is then formally arrested and led away by Lahar and the Magic Council Detention Corps Divison 4.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, Pages 15-18 Magic and Abilities Hoteye Mseal.jpg|Magic Seal Wesdszaddfdg.jpg|Liquid Ground Softening Shield.PNG|Shield Hoteye.jpg|Heaven's Eye Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō): Hoteye possess high levelled Earth Magic, which he employs as the main component of his fighting style. *'Liquid Ground' (リキッドグラウンド, Rikiddo Guraundo): Hoteye's exclusive form of Earth Magic, which allows him to soften or liquify the ground at his will.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, Page 5 He has also shown himself capable of travelling through the ground after liquifing it, as a mean of transportation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, Page 7 *'Shield': Hoteye used this shield to protect himself from one of Jura's opposed Earth Magic attack. However, due to it being an earth-based Magic, it will most likely only be effective against other earth-based Magic, and futile against other elemental types of Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, Page 4 (Unnamed) Heaven's Eye (天元 Tengen): As his codename and epithet imply, Hoteye possesses an exclusive form of Eye Magic, which allows him to see over long distances and even through objects. He often combines it with his Liquid Ground Magic, tracking down the opponents with his Heaven's Eye and subsequently striking them with Liquid Ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 10-11 This combination was effective enough to momentarily keep the upper hand against Midnight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Pages 14-15 Relationships Jura Nekis Despite initially being enemies and possessing radically different beliefs, after Nirvana altered his personality, turning him good, Hoteye rapidly made friends with Jura Nekis. When Lahar appeared to take Hoteye into custody, Jura was contrary and tried to talk in his favour; in addition, after Hoteye resolved to turn himself in, Jura went as far as to swear he would have continued the search for Hoteye’s Wally lost brother in his place, and he was happy to see his friend receive good news about that very same brother from Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, Pages 15-17 Major Battles *Light Team vs. Oración Seis *Jura Nekis vs. Hoteye *Hoteye vs. Midnight Quotes *(To Jura Nekis) "I was desperate to find the younger brother I lost. I thought that if I only had the money, I would be able to find him, but now I see that was all a mistake!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Page 17 *(To Jura Nekis) ''"Let us stop Brain and the other in the name of love!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Page 11 Trivia * The original codename for Hoteye was suppose to be ''"Mister Eye" rather than Hoteye. * According to Hoteye, the head of Jura Nekis resembles a potato, which he used to eat with his brother Wally. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former Villains Category:Oración Seis members Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former Villains Category:Oración Seis members